Pretty Cure All Stars Dream Quest: Miracle Power! The Hearts Beat(transcript)
This is the transcript for Pretty Cure All Stars Dream Quest: Miracle Power! The Hearts Beat. Transcript Miracle Paw Light Intro ''-some lights shine to the stage and we see, Hoshi, Nagisa, Mepple und Mipple-'' Hoshi: Hello min'na! Audience: Hello! Nagisa: Thank you all for watching Pretty Cure All Stars Dream Quest! Mipple: We're all very happy about this ~mipo! Mepple: But before the movie starts, we want to show you a little light you are holding right now ~mepo. Nagisa: This is a Miracle Paw Light! With this, you can help Pretty Cure! ''-Nagisa smiles while holding a Miracle Paw Light-'' Mipple and Mepple: Whenever Pretty Cure is in trouble, turn the lights on and support them! Hoshi: But be careful with the Miracle Paw Lights! You could hurt your friend! ''-Mipple and Mepple showing this ~ Mipple starts crying and Honoka appears-'' Honoka: Don't worry Mipple! I am sure this wasn't Mepple's intention. Mepple: Yeah. Sorry Mipple. ~mepo Hoshi: And when Monster appear and PreCure has trouble while fighting, you can help us! Nagisa: Just wave the Miracle Paw Lights! Mepple: It's time to start the movie!! ~mepo Nagisa&Honoka: The Movie starts in... 3.... Mepple&Mipple: ...2... Hoshi: ONE... All: NOW! ''-Light fades to black-'' Receive Yume-chan's Letter ''-it starts at Anzu's House-'' Anzu: Min'na!! Kaori: Anzu... What's up? ''-Anzu showes them a strange letter.-''' Miu: What is that? Anzu: I don't know! I found that letter next to my schoolbag! Hoshi: Hmm.. Strange.. So what about reading the letter? Miu: Good idea! ''-meanwhile at Nutt's House-'' ''-every Cure, except for the Nya! Cures are there-'' Saki: Min'na! Look at this! ''-Shows the letter-'' Mai: What a strange letter, Saki! Nagisa: Wait! I also found a strange letter! Shows her letter-'' Saki&Mai: Ehh? Nozomi, Love, Tsubomi, Hibiki, Miyuki and Mana: Hey! I also found a letter! ''-They also showes the letters-'' Nagisa: What? Every of us got that letter? Honoka: It seems so... maybe someone Needs our help! Makoto: Talking does not help! Ellen: She is right! Whe should read the letter now! Yume-chans letter ''Please, Pretty Cure! We Need your help! My Name is Yume-chan! My homeplace, the Miracle Kingdom is in Trouble! Someone, who is called Nightmare, wants to take over the throne! We all Need your help! Queen Luna told me, I should call someone for help! Please legendary warriors! Help us! The Mircle Powers are in danger! ~Yume-chan~ Meeting Nya! Pretty Cure Davi: This Sounds bad ~dabi! Makoto: Yes. We hav to help! Aguri: How? We don't even know, where the Miracle Kingdom is. Tsubomi: Thats right.. But we have to help them, Madoka-san. ''-Aguri smiles-'' Nozomi: All right! Coco: Maybe I know someone, who can help us with this Problem ~coco! Kurumi: You do? ''-everyone is surprised-'' Coco: Yes! An old friend ~coco! Nutts: You mean, Bani-chan ~nutts? Coco: Yes! Bani can help us surely ~coco! ''-Kurumi transforms to milk-'' Milk: Yeah! Good Idea, but where is Bani ~mil? Coco: He lives in Port Petto, now ~coco! Love: Okay! Let's visit Bani-chan! Setsuna: Leave this to me! Akarun! ''-Akarun warps everyone to Pet Seaport-'' Bani: I told you, they would come! ''-the Nya! Cures stand in front of the other Cures-'' Coco: Bani! He knew, we would come ~coco! Tarte: Ah.. Bani-han! It's good to see you again! Bani: You got that letter to, right? Love: Yes. Coco said, you could help us. Nana: Sure! We all can help you~nana! ''-Nana and the other mascots appear-'' Mana: Kawaii! Anzu: I am Nekoitoshi Anzu ''-Points at Hoshi-'' that is Ritorubikusen Hoshi, ''-Points at Miu-'' that's Kurotadori Miu and that's ''-Points at Kaori-'' Nousagi Kaori. Every other Cure: nice to meet you! ''-the others introduced themselfs too-'' Hoshi: Ah, Nice to meet you all. Arriving at Miracle Kingdom ''-Miyuki smiles-'' Setsuna: Come on, min'na, let's to Miracle Kingdom! Coco: Right! Bani ~coco! ''-Bani opens a Portal to the Kingdom-'' All Cures: Woow Chypre: Let's go Min'na! Henshin ~desu! Transformations and Introductions of Pretty Cure Nagisa&Honoka: Dual Aurora Wave! Hikari: Luminous! Shining Stream! Saki&Mai: Dual Spiritual Power! Nozomi&Rin&Urara&Komachi&Karen: Pretty Cure Metamorphose! Kurumi: Skyrose Translate! Love&Miki&Inori&Setsuna: Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! Tsubomi&Erika&Itsuki&Yuri: Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! Hibiki&Kanade&Ellen&Ako: Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation! Miyuki&Akane&Yayoi&Nao&Reika: Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! Mana&Rikka&Alice&Makoto: Pretty Cure, Love Link! L-O-V-E! Madoka: Pretty Cure, Dress Up! Anzu&Miu&Hoshi&Kaori: Pretty Cure! Power Up! Cure Black: Emissary of light, Cure Black! Cure White: Emissary of light, Cure White! Black+White: We are Pretty Cure! Shiny Luminous: Shining life, Shiny Luminous! Cure Bloom: The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom! Cure Egret: The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret! Bloom+Egret: We are Pretty Cure! Cure Dream: The great power of hope, Cure Dream! Cure Rouge: The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge! Cure Lemonade: The fragrance of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade! Cure Mint: The green Earth of tranquility, Cure Mint! Cure Aqua: The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua! Dream: With the power of hope YPC5 team: And the light of the future, our beautiful five hearts will soar! Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Milky Rose: The blue rose is the symbol of secrets! Milky Rose! Cure Peach: The pink heart is the symbol of love! Picked fresh, Cure Peach! Cure Berry: The blue heart is the symbol of hope! Gathered fresh, Cure Berry! Cure Pine: The yellow heart is the symbol of prayers! Harvested fresh, Cure Pine! Cure Passion: The scarlet heart is the proof of happiness! Ripened fresh, Cure Passion! Peach: Let's Fresh team: Pretty Cure! Cure Blossom: The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom! Cure Marine: The flower swaying in the sea breeze, Cure Marine! Cure Sunshine: The flower that bathes in the rays of the sun, Cure Sunshine! Cure Moonlight: The flower that gleams in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight! Heartcatch team: Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Cure Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody! Cure Rhythm: Strumming the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm! Cure Beat: Strumming the soul's tune, Cure Beat! Cure Muse: Strumming the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse! Suite team: Resonate! Our musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure! Cure Happy: Twinkling and shining, the light of the future! Cure Happy! Cure Sunny: The brilliant Sun! Hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny! Cure Peace: Sparkling and glittering! Rock, Paper, Scissors! Cure Peace! Cure March: Intense courage! A straight-out bout! Cure March! Cure Beauty: The snow, falling and gathering! A noble heart! Cure Beauty! Smile team: Our five lights will guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile Pretty Cure! Cure Echo: Deliver my feelings! Cure Echo! Cure Heart: Abundant love! Cure Heart! Cure Diamond: The light of wisdom! Cure Diamond! Cure Rosetta: Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta! Cure Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword! Cure Ace: The trump card of love, Cure Ace! Doki Doki! team: Resonate! The beat of love! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure! Cure Kitty:As proud as a cat! Cure Kitty! Cure Fox:As wild as a fox! Cure Fox! Cure Blackbird:As gentle as a blackbird. Cure Blackbird! Cure Bunny:As beautiful as a bunny! Cure Bunny! Kitty: Protectors of animals! Nya! Team: Power of us 4! Nya! Pretty Cure Miracle Kingdom Cure Melody: OK, let's go! ''-The Cures go through the portal-'' Cure Echo: This is the Miracle Kingdom? Cure Sword: What happend here? Cure Rhythm: Making a wonderfull place like this to a place of darkness is... Cure Melody and Rhythm: ....unforgivable! La-La: Pretty Cure is here ~la! Cure Black: Ehh? Who are you? La-La: I am La-la ~la! A friend of Yume-chan ~la. Cure White: Where is Yume-chan? ''-La-La gives no answer-'' Cure Passion: I understand! Let's go find her! ???: Not so fast, Pretty Cure!! Everybody: Ehhh? Cure Kitty: Who was that? Nightmare appears ''-a dark shadow appears-'' ???: I am... La-La: Oh no ~la! It's Nightmare ~la! Cure Dream: Night .. mare? Nightmare: That's right! I am the dark King of Miracle Kingdom. La-La: You're not our King ~la! Nightmare: Hahaha! I am just telling the truth! Cure Echo: No you don't! This is not your Kingdom! It's Queen Luna's Kingdom! Cure Moonlight: We are here to stop you! Shiny Luminous: We'll bring back the light of this Kingdom! Nightmare: Fools! he attacks the Cures with a lightning Cure Beat: Love Guitar Rod! Lala: Lala! Cure Beat: Beat Barrier! Cure Berry: Not bad, Nightmare! It's our turn now! Cure Heart: Lovely Heart Arrow! Cure Heart: Pretty Cure, Heart Shoot! Nightmare: Was that your attack? You fool! Nightmare attacks Cure Heart Cure Heart: Ahhhh Cure Sword: Cure Heart! Cure Dream: That's enough! Pretty Cure Shooting Star! Nightmare blocked Dreams attack Cure Black: White! Cure Black: Black thunder!" Cure White: White thunder!" Cure White: Our beautiful souls..." Cure Black: ...Shall crush your evil heart!" Both: Pretty Cure Marble Screw!" Both: ...Max!" nothing happend Cure Bloom: Marble Screw did no damage? The Cures are schocked Nightmare: Enough! Your Dream is over! a Lightning strikes into the way and the Cures disappear Lost Petty Cures Cure Egret: W-Where are we? Choppy: I have a bad Feeling ~chopi! Mipple: I have this Feeling too ~mipo. Nightmare: Welcome at my Stage! This is your last fight! Cure Peach: This is not true! We, Pretty Cure, will win this fight! Nightmare: FOOL! You'll be the first, Cure Peach! A storm tries to catch Peach Cure Passion: Peach!! Passoin jumps to save Peach and get into the storm Cure Peach: Passion! The storm disappears Cure Heart&Cure Black: Cure Passion! Heart and Black tries to attack Nightmare Nightmare: Muahaha! Another storm appears Cure Sword: Mana! Shiny Luminous: Black! Luminous and Sword get into the storm Cure Heart: MakoPi!! Black&White: Luminous! Cure Ace: What did you do to them? Nightmare: You will know it soon! a few other storms appear Milky Rose, Cure Beat and Cure Echo get into them Nightmare: Enough Cures, for now! An old friend appears Nightmare dissappears Cure Dream: No, give us friends back! Cure Aqua: Dream... La-La: They are in the Nightmare Land, now! All: Nightmare Land? ???: Mana! Cure Heart: Hu? turns around Cure Diamond: Regina? Cure Ace:!! Regina Looks sad Regina: I am sorry... I could not help. Cure Rosetta: Regina; why are you here? Regina: You guys got all that letter and I wanted to help too. So I went through the Portal, before Bani closed it. Cure Peach: You are here to help us, right? Regina: Yes. Please, let me join your Team! Cure Kitty: Of course you can join Regina-chan! Cure Fox: Like Kitty said. But at first we have to get to the Castle! La-La: Well, we are in the Castle right now ~la! Cure Bunny: We are? La-La: Yes ~la! La-La ported them to the throne hall Cure Diamond: La-La, was that you? La-La does not answer Meeting Yume-chan Cure Heart is worried about their lost freinds. Cure Kitty: Heart, don't worry" We'll find them! Yume-chan: Of Course you will! You are Pretty Cure! Regina: Who are you? Yume-chan: I am Yume. La-La: Yume-chan ~la! Yume-chan: I'm sorry. It's my fault. Because of my letters, you lost your friends! Cure Dream: It's ok! Yume-chan: Eh? Cure Peach: Right. We'll find our friends and.. Cure Kitty: We'll surely help you. Yume-chan: Seriously? Cure Bunny: We have to. Because.. Regina: They are... All Cures: legendary warriors PreCure! Yume-chan smiles and is happy Yume-chan: Oh right! You have to meet Queen Luna! Cure Fox: Queen Luna? Cure Ace: Where is she? Yume-chan: She is everywhere! She is the spring of our dreams! Cure Blackbird: And how can we meet her Yume-chan: Meet her in your dreams! Yume-chan used a magic spell and the Cures fell asleep Yume-chan: Don't worry, PreCure! You wake up, as soon as you met her! La-La: Yume-chan! One Cure is missing~la! Yume-chan: What? Who? ... Cure Ace... Cure Ace against Nightmare meanwhile, Cure Ace searches for Nightmare Cure Ace: Nightmare! I know you are here! Nightmare appears Nightmare: Hm..Cure Ace... Cure Ace: I am here to fighting you! Nightmare: You? You alone? Cure Ace: I fight for the others! I fight for the Cures you kidnapped! Nightmare: You do? Fool! Hahaha! You have no Chance against me! Cure Ace: Is that so? Nightmre: You don't see it right? Your power is unless here! Cure Ace: We will see. Cure Ace: Love Kiss Rouge meanwhile; Yume-chans spell does not work at Regina Regina: What is that? Yume-chan: Ah, I knew it! my spell does just work at PreCures. Regina: Why are they sleeping? Yume-chan: It's the best! .. Anyways.. Cure Ace is gone! Regina: I'll find er! back at Cure Ace's and Nightmare's fight Cure Ace: Please throb! Ace Shot! Bakyuun! Nightmare: Was that all? Cure Ace: I'll never give up! The others will find a way to defeat you! Cure Ace dissappears Queen Luna's secret Regina: Oh! I found her! Yume-chan: Good Job, Regina-chan!! Cure Ace Looks around Cure Ace: What happend? Regina: Queen Luna... happend.. La-La: They are sleeping to see Queen Luna CureAce: W-What? The Dream of the other Cures Cure Peach: Where are we? Cure Aqua: I don't know.. maybe... Cure Lemonade: It Looks like a dream wolrd! ^.^ ???: That's right! All: Who was that?? ??: I am the Person, you searched for! Cure Dream: Queen Luna? Queen Luna: I am sorry PreCure. Cure Diamond: Sorry for what? Queen Luna: For everything. It's my fault. Everything! I let Nightmare in this Dream World. He taked over, the Dreams of everybody. And I.. I couldn't stop him Cure Kitty: No! It's OK, Queen Luna! We're here to save your Kingdom! Cure Bunny: Allright! Queen Luna: Pretty Cure.. One ore Thing... The only way to defeat Nightmare, are the miracle powers! Every leader: Miracle Powers? Queen Luna: Yes! Yume and La-La can you help. I am sure! Queen Luna disappers Cure Black: Hey, Wait! To bad.. she's gone. The Cures awoke Cure Ace: Min'na! Cure Kitty: Yume-chan! La-La! We Need the miracle powers! Both: T-The Miracle Powers?? Cure Rouge: Yes! Yume-chan's and La-La's secret Power Yume-chan and La-La then told them about the Miracle Powers Cure Kitty: That's amazing! Cure Fox: Yeah! With this powers, we can defeat Nightmare easily! Yume-chan: But.. we can't.. Everybody: Ehh? Yume-chan: We... I can't use the powers! I am to Young! Shiny Luminous: To Young? Fo what? La-La: To activate the miracle powers... Cure Egret: You mean...? Yume-chan: Yes. I am the owner of the miracle powers everybody were verry surprised Cure Diamond: but she's just a Little child... Cure Marine: Alright! Cure Blossom: Happy? Cure Marine: We'll help you to use your powers! Cure Sunshine: How will we do that, Marine? Cure Marine: I don't know! Heartcatch Cures: ^^" Marine... Regina: Cure Marine is right! Cure Heart: Regina? Regina: You, ... no! We have to help her! Even we don't know how! Cure Rhythm: There everytime a way! Cure Melody: Rhythm... Cure Rhythm: If we will save our Friends... We have to help Yume-chan, who is also our friend. Yume-chan: R-really? Everybod: Yes! Yume-chan: M-my heart beats faster and faster! Regina: I think, I know what you feel. Yume-chan: Oh yes! I can feel it! La-La: Yume-chan? Yume-chan: The miracle powers!! La-La: Ehh? Cure Peach: The beat of her heart activates the miracle powers! Cure Pine: Amazing!! Cure White: Come on, Yume-chan! Use it! Yume-chan: Okey! A very bright light appears Watch this out! MakoPi is back We found them! Pretty Cure lost their powers A big wish! PreCure's miracle Powers Finale Battle Back to normal Thank you Pretty Cure Category:Transcripts Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Dream Quest: Miracle Power! The Hearts Beat Category:User:FairySina